


Octaven Pride Prompts and Fics

by TheworldneedsmoreOctaven



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Baby Gay, Bad Flirting, Coming Out, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Gay, M/M, Octaven, Pride, Prompt Fic, Useless Lesbians, Waitress - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24502516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven/pseuds/TheworldneedsmoreOctaven
Summary: Happy Pride month y'all!!To celebrate this year, for each day of June I'm writing stories/oneshots about the OTP everyone needs in their lives ~Octaven~ and their loving adventures together and with their friends<3Some will be prompts, some will be random ideas I have, and some might not make much sense, but they all will be gay
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Echo, Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Octavia Blake/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	1. My Milkshake Brings All the Girls to the Yard

**Author's Note:**

> It's June 1 so you know what that means!!! You're officially not allowed to be straight anymore! (just kidding I wish tho)
> 
> To start pride off strong this is actually an idea I had last year but never actually wrote:
> 
> We all know milkshakes bring the boys to the yard, but what brings the girls?

Octavia sighed. 

She’d been out here for almost two hours and not a single girl had come to her yard. Not a single girl had even _looked_ at her. Well that’s not true… some mom gave her a pretty disapproving glare. 

But either way, Octavia was getting tired, and her milkshake was more like warm milk now. 

The whole idea had kind of started out as a joke, but being the stubborn person she was, Octavia was determined to not give up until she proved herself right. 

You see, in true Octavia fashion, she had recently outed herself through a joke. She really hadn’t meant to, it just slipped out. But now everyone knew, and her mom wanted to meet her girlfriend. Her very much so, _nonexistent_ girlfriend. 

Since her family was surprisingly so supportive, Octavia was a little too embarrassed to tell them she didn’t actually _have_ a girlfriend yet, she just liked _girls_. So now she had a week to find someone before their family dinner. Which was proving to be a truly difficult task. 

She had even started to wish she hadn’t made that stupid joke in the first place. 

It wasn’t even that good. 

The whole family had been together for their Memorial Day Barbecue playing their annual game of Wiffle Ball. Of course, Bellamy and Octavia were captains which led to an intensely competitive game as they rounded up their various young cousins and the rest of the less than excited adults.

In the bottom of the fourth inning, Octavia was pitching to her favorite nephew, Aden, who unfortunately was swinging at everything, much to his dad’s chagrin.

“Aden! Don’t swing at that garbage!” Bellamy yelled from second base. 

“Hey,” Octavia spat back over her shoulder. “No outfield coaching!”

“I wouldn’t have to if you could actually throw a hittable pitch! It’s not my fault you’re having trouble throwing straight!”

“Yeah? Well, that’s just asking too much, I’m already having trouble _being_ straight!”

For a moment the field went silent, then Echo started cracking up. Eventually, the entirety of both teams (with the exception of Bellamy and their mom) were laughing their heads off as Octavia quickly went to explain herself. 

Unfortunately, she got so flustered by the bombardment of questions that followed, that her family managed to come to the conclusion that she had a girlfriend, and she didn’t have it within her to say no. Now she had to find a girlfriend and she had to find one fast.

So here she sat, kicked back on a lawn chair under the stifling sun with a melted milkshake by her side. She was just about ready to call it quits and head inside when she saw a girl running down the street. No not just any girl. A ridiculously attractive girl who made running look easy and was getting closer by the second.

The closer she got, the harder it was for Octavia to hide the fact that she was nearly drooling. The girl’s sun-kissed skin was shining with sweat and her legs were barely covered with tiny shorts, exposing even more golden skin. Octavia swallowed hard when the girl looked up with a slight smile, her sleek ponytail bobbing along with each step. 

Octavia gave a friendly (awkward) wave, expecting the runner to just keep on going, but instead, the girl came to a stop in front of her driveway. Still running in place, she gave Octavia’s predicament a once over and pulled one of her earbuds out. 

“Everything okay over here?”

“Hmm?” Octavia didn’t want to be rude, but she wasn’t one to make casual conversation with strangers. (That was part of the reason she was yet to actually have a girlfriend) “Oh yeah, I’m fine. Just enjoying the sun.”

With a little chuckle, the brunette inclined her head towards Octavia’s cupholder. “I don’t think your milkshake can say the same.”

Octavia went to explain herself but found she was incapable of speaking as she didn’t want to interrupt the sweetest laughter she’d ever heard. 

After a moment of being blatantly stared at, the girl raised an eyebrow. An eyebrow with two perfectly spaced slits that Octavia was quick to pick up on. “So is this a regular thing for you? Getting a milkshake just to let it melt as you sit outside?”

“What?! No, I just- I just…” Ducking her head to hide her blush, Octavia didn’t notice the way the girl smiled at her. “I um… I’m trying to get girls to come to my yard. You know the song? My milkshake brings all the- yeah…” 

She was expecting the girl to question her on why she would want girls to come to her yard, but after a moment she looked up to see her biting back a smirk and shrugging.

“Well of course that wouldn’t work.”

“What do you mean _of course_ it wouldn’t work? It’s a solid plan?” Octavia defended.

“Milkshakes bring all the _boys_ to the yard,” the brunette said, eyes twinkling with mirth. “If you want girls you’re gonna have to get more creative.”

“I-I didn’t really think about that.”

“Clearly.” Her brown eyes shone even more as she smiled, making it obvious that her intent was only playful. But that was unnecessary, Octavia had barely picked up on any tone since she was too busy gawking at the fact that such a pretty girl was smiling directly at her. 

“Why don’t you try the gay version of a milkshake?”

Unsure of what to say to that, all Octavia could do was stare, but when the brunette popped her earbud back in and took off once more, only offering a wave goodbye, Octavia panicked. “What? Wait what’s the gay version of a milkshake?!”

The Latina was already halfway down the block, out of earshot, leaving Octavia shouting after her like a madwoman, which earned a confused look from her neighbor who had just started to walk his dog.

ooo

Octavia was feeling much better about today as she set an entire tray of smoothies on the table she had dragged out to put by her chair. She was really upping her game. She had decided to put together a variety of different flavors, in the hopes of having an option for anyone who came by. But by the time it reached the hottest point in the day, she ended up drinking most of them by herself. 

May hadn’t even finished yet and it already felt like summer was back with a vengeance, and the temperature was hotter than it had been at this time in years. Because of that, it probably wasn’t a very good idea to sit out in the sun all day. But Octavia didn’t care, she was determined (desperate), and a little sunburn or heatstroke wasn’t going to stop her.

And in her defense, she wasn’t _that_ crazy for being outside right now. At least she wasn’t doing something actually insane, like _running_ in the 90 degree heat. Not that she was judging those that did. No, not at all. 

No, she most definitely wasn’t judging, it was more of _admiring_ the beautiful form of this runner girl as she watched her round the corner and begin running up the street once again. Because of the heat, the girl was only wearing a sports bra with her shorts, exposing her entire surprisingly toned abdomen that was covered with a sheen of sweat that Octavia would be more than happy to lick off. 

_Wait, what?_

Octavia shook off her thoughts as she got closer, hoping against hope that this girl wasn’t secretly a mind reader who would be creeped out and run away.

This time the girl came to a full stop at the foot of the driveway and took out both of her earbuds before walking her way. Octavia didn’t hold back her ridiculously big smile, and luckily it was nearly matched by the runner’s own. 

“I see you took my advice. Better luck today?”

“Not really.” Octavia shrugged. “Haven’t had a single girl stop by yet.”

“Well, that’s not entirely true.” Octavia looked up at her with her head tilted to the side like a confused puppy, making the Latina have to consciously hold back a coo at the adorableness. “I’m here, and last I checked I was a girl.”

Unconsciously Octavia’s eyes trailed down her body, lingering for a moment on what proved without a doubt that she was indeed a girl. She probably would have kept on staring if not for the way said chest started moving with laughter, causing her eyes to snap back up to meet very amused brown ones. 

Clearly not all offended that Octavia had been so openly ogling her, the runner smirked. “So that was my way of asking for a smoothie. Are you gonna make me ask again?

“Right! Of course! Um banana, strawberry, or mango?”

“Ooh definitely mango.” 

Octavia wordlessly handed over the slightly melted smoothie and watched with rapt attention to see how she liked it.

“Oh my god,” the brown-eyed girl moaned as she took a gulp. “This is just what I needed.” 

“Oh good.” Octavia said, shuffling slightly awkwardly on her feet. “I’m sure you’re very hot.” When that earned a raised eyebrow, Octavia instantly blushed and tried to take it back. “What no not like that! Not that you’re not! It’s just- it’s hot out today! Temperature-wise! You know it’s in the 90s I’m sure running in that must be mean you get overheated. I mean I’m sweaty just sitting here.”

Taking another sip as she watched Octavia ramble, the runner smiled. “No, I know what you mean. I am very hot right now actually. This really hits the spot. Did you make this yourself?” 

“I um- yeah I did. I have a different smoothie every morning, but mango is definitely my favorite kind.”

“Mmm. Good to know you have taste.” 

“Thank you?”

They stood in silence for a minute as the girl continued to drink, Octavia trying but failing not to stare at the way her neck flexed as she swallowed, or at the intricate tattoo that started all the way at her upper back and shoulder and winded down her bicep to end at her elbow.

“I like your tattoo.” She eventually blurted out, wanting to keep the conversation going.

“Thanks!” the girl replied, twisting her arm around to show the whole thing. “I got it when I was 19. My friend actually did it for me.” 

“Seriously? They’re really talented.”

“Oh tell me about it. I mean I only have 5 tattoos but this one’s definitely my favorite I’ve gotten so far.” 

Octavia tried to casually find her other tattoos, but the only other ones she could find were some kind of flower on her left forearm and a little planet on her lower back. Her eyes widened slightly as she realized where the remaining two would have to be.

The runner seemed not to notice her surprise as she tipped back the last of the smoothie and let out a deep sigh. 

“Wow that was amazing.”

Their fingers brushed when she handed back the glass, and Octavia couldn’t have hidden her blush if she tried. 

“I’m glad you liked it.” She wanted to tell her that it was nothing, and she was just glad _someone_ was enjoying it, but when she met the intense brown eyes staring back at her and saw her smile, she nearly forgot how to talk. 

“Oh, I definitely did. I owe you one!”

With a wink, mysterious runner girl took off, yet again rendering Octavia a blushing, speechless mess, who was now kicking herself for still not asking for her name.

ooo

After two rather unsuccessful days, Octavia had low hopes. Well maybe they weren’t actually that unsuccessful seeing as she got to meet a very pretty, very friendly runner. Part of her was hoping to see the runner girl again, but she knew that was just wishful thinking when it was nearing six o’clock and not a single person had even walked by her yard. 

Again, it was a particularly hot day and most people were inside, but that didn’t stop Octavia from begging her neighbor Roan to lend him some power tools. She decided against telling him that she was only going to set them up in her driveway to try and attract lumberjack lesbians, since that sounded downright crazy, but Roan was nice enough to not question her motives.

So for a solid 8 hours, Octavia doodled around her yard, occasionally turning on her newly borrowed saw and just generally trying to act like she knew what she was doing, while at the same time attempting to look lost enough to warrant asking for help from a hottie. Things ended up backfiring slightly when all she got was a nod of approval from a dad in a minivan as he drove past.

Feeling beyond defeated, Octavia had arranged to go out with Clarke and Lexa for the night to try and see if she could meet someone, but since the world was clearly against her it wasn’t going to be that easy. 

“Fuck, fuck fuuuck. Come on!!” 

Octavia’s trusty old Jeep had been nothing but amazing for the past 8 years, but as of late, it was really having some issues. She’d stalled in the middle of the road at least twice last week, but when she went to the mechanic they couldn’t find anything wrong. 

Octavia dropped her head against the steering wheel, hoping a final prayer would help just enough to get the car to actually start. Eventually (after trying for another two whole minutes) she gave up and called the nearest mechanic shop, who were proving to be very unhelpful.

“No I don’t know what’s wrong!” she nearly shouted, rubbing her face with her hand. That’s why I need you to come look at it!” 

Unbeknownst to the agitated brunette, her new friend had spotted her and wanted to say hello. “Powertools huh? Guess you really know the way to a lesbian’s heart.” 

Octavia whirled around, eyes wide to see the familiar Latina walking towards her.

“Oh shit sorry, I didn’t know you were on the phone.”

Assuring the girl that it was fine with an attempt at charades, Octavia scoffed at her phone. “What do you mean you can’t get it tonight!? No, no forget it. I don’t need you! Good _bye_!”

Octavia let out sharp breath as she slammed her door shut.

“What’s wrong?” the runner asked hesitantly, not wanting to leave, but also not wanting to intrude.

“It’s my stupid car. It won’t start.” Octavia grumbled, checking her phone with a groan upon seeing how late it was.

“Well I can take a look at it for you if you want?”

Looking back up, Octavia raised her eyebrows.“Really? You know what you’re doing.” 

“Yeah of course.” The brunette said with a smile as she rolled up her sleeves. “I like to think I’m pretty good with my hands. Go pop the hood.” 

Octavia blushed slightly at her phrasing, and quickly hurried inside her car, only to realize she wasn’t sure what exactly one had to do to pop the hood.

“Ummm…”

“Are you gonna pop it?” the girl’s eyes twinkled with amusement as if she knew Octavia had no clue what she was doing. 

“I don’t really know how.”

“Alright, city girl I’ll do it for you.”

Octavia nearly jumped out of her seat when the still slightly sweaty girl suddenly leaned down to pull a lever by her feet. The girl smirked up at her from her kneeling position. “I would think someone with all those power tools would at least know basic things about cars.”

“Right well, um… I’m just not a car person.” Octavia said quickly, following the girl to the front.

The girl chuckled softly to herself as she threw her ponytail up into a bun. Octavia couldn’t help but admire her… assets when she leaned over to look into the car, but what really intrigued her was the shaving on the back of her neck. She’d never really thought about getting an undercut, but this girl could definitely pull it off. 

“Oh yeah, I can definitely fix this. It just looks like you’ve got a broken ignition coil.” 

“A broken what now?”

“Oh don’t worry your pretty little head about it. I’ll see what I can do.” The girl offered with a smile. “Got any actual tools?” 

“No, but my neighbor might.”

With a little nod and two-fingered salute, the brunette went over to explain what she needed, a timid Octavia following along. 

Minutes later, now armed with the proper tools, the girl quickly got to work, while Octavia just sat there and watched. It was almost magical the way she moved so surely, and in no time at all, she was popping back up and wiping her forehead with her arm.

“Alrighty then. I’m all done. This’ll get you through the weekend, but you’re definitely gonna need to take this to a shop. An ignition coil’s not too pricey though so it shouldn’t be too bad.” 

“Oh my god thank you so much!” Octavia found herself fighting the urge to wrap her up in a hug.

“Of course.” They maintained eye contact for a moment, before a buzzing drew the girls gaze to her phone. “Oh crap, it’s later than I thought it was, I really gotta get going!” Wiping her slightly greasy hands on the rag she’d made Octavia get, the girl began to type some reply as she turned to leave.

“You know it would be nice to know the name of my hero of the evening,” Octavia called after her. 

Stopping completely, the brown eyed girl tucked a few wisps of hair and smiled softly. “I’m Raven.”

“And I’m Octavia.” 

“Well I hope to see you around _Octavia._ ”

“Me too” Octavia muttered under her breath, loving the way she said her name.

ooo

On Thursday Octavia got to a very late start since she had to spend her morning begging Clarke and Lexa to let her borrow their new cats. She was sure if anything would draw in a fellow woman who loved women, it would be the world’s cutest cats. Hey, stereotypes exist for a reason, right?

In her defense, it did actually work and she had an entire horde of females swarm her yard when she set up the kittens in a little fenced-in area. The only problem was that they were all about 5 years old and much more interested in the “kitty cats” than trying to help Octavia find a girlfriend. And flirting with their mothers was also proving to be a failure as most of them were straight and married or just not happy that their children had begged to go to some random person’s lawn to pet a cat.

But the kids did seem to like it so Octavia supposed it wasn’t a complete waste. 

Around lunch time the majority of the children had been dragged home by their mothers with promises that they could come back later for some, or threats of no dessert for others. Octavia felt a little bad for being the cause of several tantrums, but she forgot all about her mini admirers when Raven came running down her usual path. 

The Latina stopped a lot sooner than she usually did, probably a little surprised to see such a crowd in Octavia’s yard. But nonetheless, she smiled and made her way over.

“Well this is certainly your best attempt so far.” 

“You think so?”

“Um, duh! What kind of lesbians doesn’t like cats?” Raven said as she stepped into the little area, much to the amazement of the remaining children who also tried to climb in. 

“Well actually my one friend is allergic, so she kind of hates cats, but her girlfriend doesn’t care and refused to give these babies up, so she just deals with never being able to breathe properly.”

“Wow, couple goals,” Raven mused, bending over to scratch an all-black cat behind the ears. “Did you catnap them for the day?”

“No, don’t worry I got their mothers’ permission.” 

Raven went to say something but was cut off by tiny little paws clawing their way onto her shoe.

“Aww he likes you.”

“Well I’m honored, little cutie.” Raven cooed as she reached down to pick up the tiny gray kitten. The ball of fluff instantly curled into a ball in her arms which only made Raven’s smile grow even bigger. “Aw what a baby.” Stepping out of the pen, she moved closer to Octavia so she could pet him too.

“So you’re a cat person?”

“Oh definitely! I love pussy.” Raven tried to keep a straight face and hold back her laugh at seeing how flustered she made Octavia, only for it to bubble up mere seconds later. 

“Cats that is,” she clarified through her laughter when one of the moms sent her a horrified look and dragged her child away. 

Continuing to crack herself up, Raven had to put the cat down as he was growing annoyed at being jostled around.

“Sorry buddy, it was a bad joke. I know, I know.” 

Octavia turned redder than her sunburn.

Raven stayed for nearly two hours that day, her run long forgotten. But at least in Octavia’s mind, playing with kittens was a much more fun thing to do. All the kids seemed to love Raven too since she was practically a cat whisperer and all the kittens flocked to her when she sat down in the pen.

Octavia thought it was beyond cute to see Raven so excited over tiny cats and humans and was glad to see that she had done something that made her so happy. But she nearly fainted when Raven gave her the biggest hug when it was finally time to go home. 

ooo

“Now _this_ is what I’m talking about!”

Octavia didn’t even need to look up to know Raven was coming up her driveway. Smiling to herself she reached into the cooler beside her and pulled out a beer, getting the cap off just as Raven reached her. 

Holding the bottle in a way that would make it impossible for their hands not to touch, Octavia smiled up at Raven as she handed it over, their fingers making contact for longer than strictly necessary.

“IPA? A respectable choice.”

“Thank you I try.” Octavia drank Raven in as she took her first sip, and noticed that she was wearing jeans instead of her usual workout gear. “What, no run today?”

“Oh no, not Fridays. I prefer to get my cardio in using more fun methods on the weekends.”

“Alright then,” Octavia had quickly learned that Raven made her blush like no one else could with her innuendos and bluntness, but that didn’t change how flustered she would get. “Here let me get you a chair if you’re not gonna go running off on me.”

“That’d be nice, thanks.” 

Octavia returned moments later with another chair and made quite the show of setting it up right next to hers. 

“Voila.” 

“Why thank you, what a gentlewoman.”

Finding herself blushing again, Octavia tried to look busy by opening another bottle for herself.

“So tell me,” Raven started in a teasing voice. “I’m sure you met quite a few girls, and maybe even dads with your attempt today.”

“Unfortunately not,” Octavia admitted easily enough, turning to meet Raven’s gaze. “Just one, but I think she might be stalking me.” 

Now it was Raven’s turn to blush. “Oh don’t flatter yourself.”

They fell into an easy conversation, as they had most days that week, until Raven started laughing at nothing. 

“What’s so funny?”

“Oh it’s just- so lesbians aren’t attracted to men. But the same things that men are attracted to, other than women, are stereotypical things lesbians also like. I mean with your beer and power tools you most definitely could have snagged a very straight man instead of your _intended_ target.”

Octavia winced. “Ugh don’t remind me.” 

Raven laughed to herself before tossing her empty bottle to Octavia and holding out her hand for a new one. “Why are you doing all this anyway? Really that desperate for a girlfriend?”

“Well I kind of I just came out to my family.” 

“Oh no,” Raven frowned, preparing herself for the worst. “Did it not go well?”

“No it went fine, they just are under the impression that I have a girlfriend. Which I don’t, but I’m working on fixing it by Sunday so I can introduce her to my family so they stop bothering me.” Octavia explained, picking at the wrapper of her bottle to avoid meeting Raven’s eyes.

“Well there’s still time,” Raven offered hopefully, leaning in to put her hand on Octavia’s arm. “What did you have planned for tomorrow?”

“I don’t want to talk about it. In all honesty, I’ve just about run out of ideas.”

“Oh no! After all the effort you’ve put in? How tragic!” 

“I know, I know. Dating girls is tough.” Octavia almost whined, not appreciating the teasing. 

Raven laughed at that. “You know there are easier ways to get a girlfriend, right?” 

“I’m not so sure.” 

“Please.” Raven scoffed. “Lesbians are simple. We see a pretty girl, we become bumbling messes but try and shove that down enough to strike up a conversation with her. And when we see a _very_ pretty girl, we drop everything and find a reason to talk to her... Even if it’s in the middle of a run and we’re all sweaty and disgusting.”

Raven stared expectantly as she watched Octavia connect the dots.

“You’re _gay_?”

“Wait, wait, wait, you didn’t know?” Raven’s look of shock nearly perfectly matched Octavia’s as they stared at each other in utter confusion. “Oh my god I think we need to get you to a hospital! Your gaydar is broken.” 

“That’s not funny, I just didn’t want to make any assumptions!” 

“How could you not?!” Raven demanded, almost offended that she hadn’t been clocked as queer from first glance. “What kind of straight girl says ‘I love pussy’?”

“You were talking about cats!”

“Have you seen my undercut? Or my eyebrow slits? That’s some peak level gay shit right there!”

“I have but they could have just been trendy!” Octavia protested weakly. “I didn’t want to just go off stereotypes and automatically assume you were!”

“But you were okay trying to lure lesbians in based off stereotypes?!”

“I don’t know!”

Shaking her head in disbelief, Raven couldn’t help but laugh. “You’re something else Octavia. Quite possibly the definition of a useless lesbian!” 

“Hey!” 

“Oh hush, I think it’s cute.”

“You do?”

“Yes, I do. So cute in fact, I think you should give me your phone.”

Octavia furrowed her brow, but nonetheless pulled out her phone and handed it over. “Why do you need my phone?”

“So you have my number and we can hash out the details of where we’re going on our date tomorrow.“

“Our date?”

“Yes, our date. I feel like it’s a rule that you have to at least go on one date with someone before introducing them to your family.” 

“I- you- we-”

Raven didn’t even try and hide her smirk as she stood up and quickly snuck a kiss on Octavia’s cheek. “Well, I’ve gotta go meet some friends. But you better call me!” Smiling over her shoulder she winked before fully turning away.

As she watched her walk away, her own smile matching Raven’s, and her heart racing a million miles a minute, Octavia sunk back into her chair with a content sigh. 


	2. Can I Get Your Number?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this was originally supposed to be based on a text post i saw a while ago that was like "when you're the only girl at a table of guys flirting with the waitress but you're the one who actually gets her number" and it kind of starts off like that but it goes a little differently...

“Raven, Can you take table 12?”

Having just arrived, still only putting on her apron, Raven rolled her eyes. “That’s not even in my section, Echo.”

“I know but you have to,” Echo begged glancing over to the corner booth. “It’s my ex and his friends and I really don’t feel like dealing with them right now. Please?! ” 

“Ugh fine,” Raven relented. She obviously wasn’t going to say no, but with lunch rush about to start, having an extra table, with a rather big party at that, could potentially make her day rather miserable. Straightening out her shirt and grabbing her notebook, she sighed. “But you totally owe me one.”

“Thank you!” Echo called after as Raven walked out behind the counter.

The closer she got to her new table the more Raven was regretting deciding to be nice. The diner wasn’t that big so she had heard them sitting down when she first walked in, and they had only become rowdier once they were all together. 

There were four guys and two girls squeezed into a booth that really only sat five, but based on their jerseys and how comfortable they were with practically being on top of each other, they were most likely teammates. The guys looked like classic frat boys who only cared about working out, yeah she really wasn’t looking forward to this. 

Taking a breath to relax and remind herself to turn on her customer service voice, Raven plastered on the nicest smile she could muster. “Hi there I’m-”

“Gorgeous?”

Raven’s smile faltered slightly as she fought back the urge to groan at the comment from a boy with long floppy hair. “I’m Raven, and I’ll be your waitress today.” 

“Well then I guess it’s my lucky day,” the guy closest to her with dark curly hair said with a smug grin.

Letting out an awkward chuckle, Raven caught the eyes of an apologetic looking brunette as she scanned the table. “Can I get you guys started with anything to drink?”

“I’ll take a bud light!”

“Yeah let’s get six of those,” the long-haired boy added. 

“Actually you know what,” the biggest of the guys with massive tattoos on his equally massive arms and a backward baseball hat started. “I think we’re actually ready to order.” 

“Okay then, whenever you’re ready.” Raven tried cheerfully, hoping they would appreciate her niceness and tip well. 

The dark haired boy who seemed to be in charge of things started. “So we’re gonna want some buffalo wings for the table. 24 should be good. And then I want the bacon double cheeseburger, medium.”

“Alrighty. And for you?”

“I’ll have a BLT with a Coke.” 

Raven waited patiently for the next boy order, only to realize he was staring at her, not the menu, practically undressing her with his eyes. 

“Are you on the menu? Cause I’d certainly like a piece of that.” 

“Murphy!” the blonde at the other end of the booth hissed. “Don’t be fucking rude!” 

“Yeah, yeah,” the boy mused cockily. “Just gimme your house burger with an extra side of fries.”

“And how would you like that cooked?” 

“Mmm I think rare. Since it’ll be served to me by such a rare beauty.” 

Refusing to look at  _ Murphy,  _ since she was sure he was beyond pleased with himself, Raven turned to the final boy who had been the first to try and hit on her. She was expecting another shot at “wooing her” but due to the glares from the blonde and brunette to his right, he held back. 

“I’ll take your mac and cheese burger well done.”

The blonde was the first one to actually meet her eyes as she ordered. “Southwest chicken rap please, and an Iced Tea”

“Sweetened or unsweetened?”

“Oh definitely sweetened, thank you.” 

Nodding slightly as she jotted that down, Raven turned to face her last orderer.

“Hi Raven,” Raven’s eyes snapped up at her name. Even though she always said her name when she first got to the table, very few people actually cared enough to use it. And the fact that it was the pretty girl she had made eye contact with earlier, made her genuinely smile fr the first time since she arrived to their table. When green eyes twinkled back at her as the girl matched her smile, Raven nearly almost forgot she was supposed to be writing down an order.

“Sorry about them. Water’s just fine for me, and can I please get a chicken caesar salad.” 

“Of course, that’ll be coming right up.”

“Thank you!” 

Raven nearly speed-walked to the kitchen to get their orders in. She was kept pretty busy with her other tables on the other side of the diner, so she didn’t really have to interact with them all that much. But she did occasionally get a distinct feeling that she was being watched.

When their food was finally done, Raven managed to snag Ilian to help her carry it all over in the hopes that their incessant flirting might cool down. 

Unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“Alright careful, it’s a little hot.” She said as she placed down the last plate, the ridiculously large platter of wings

“Trust me it’s got nothing on you… hottie,” the guy with the backward baseball hat said with a wink. 

“Yeah,” the dark haired boy added, not wanting to be outdone. “You’re way too hot to be working here, you should see if Hooters is hiring.”

An exaggerated gagging noise drew Raven’s gaze to the green eyed girl. “Bell, don’t be gross,” 

Reminding herself that she still had to be polite, Raven gave a weak smile. “Can I get you guys anything else?”

“Yeah how about your number?”

Raven raised an eyebrow at the long haired boy who currently looked very pleased with himself. “Well that’ll depend on how big a tip you give me.” 

“Oh I have a real big tip for you,” he said with a smirk. “But I’d have to show you that somewhere a little more private.” 

With a scoff, Raven exaggeratingly let her gaze drop to his lap, not even trying to hide her unimpressed look. “I think I’ll pass.” 

The rest of the table erupted with laughter as the boy flushed a bright red. 

Thinking there was nothing left to say, Raven went to leave, only to be stopped by a gentle hand on her arm. If it had been anyone else she would have yanked it away, but when apologetic green eyes bore into her own, she let herself stay. 

“Before you get our check, I think we have a few people at this table who need to apologize about how they treated out lovely waitress who has been nothing but nice.”

“Oh that’s not necessar-”

“No, they  _ insist _ .” 

It was directed more at her tablemates than Raven, which seemed to work as all the boys muttered out scattered “sorry”s. 

Raven accepted it with a shrug. “Alright well I’ll let you guys get to your food. Hope you enjoy.”

The rest of their meal went pretty smoothly. No one said anything else to her, except for the brunette who gave her the brightest smile when she handed over the check. And once everything was paid for, they all got up to leave, rather loudly, but without causing any other fuss. 

Just as she was going to start clearing the table, Raven passed the brunette who seemed to be the last one at the table. She smiled and gave a wave goodbye, but the girl was clearly trying to hide her bright red cheeks as she ducked past her.

Raven furrowed her brow as she reached their booth. Like she always did she picked up their check and looked to make sure they left the right copy of the receipt, but for the first time in the long while she had worked there, what was written made Raven genuinely smile. 

_ Roses are red _

_ I’m sorry you had to put up with us all _

_ If you’re into girls... _

_ Maybe give me a call? _

_ Ha I’m totally kidding please don’t call me I would get wayyy too nervous, a text would be much better :) _

_ But you should definitely text me… _

_ (555) 833-1307 _

Smiling to herself, Raven tucked the receipt into the pocket of her apron. She would definitely be keeping that for later. 

ooo

Octavia had been on edge ever since she left the restaurant. She decided to write the little note on a whim, but now she was really regretting it. It had been hours with no response which either meant, she wasn’t gay, she wasn’t interested, or she hadn’t even seen it. Octavia wasn’t sure which would have been worse.

It wasn’t until just before she was going to bed that her phone buzzed. 

**_Unknown Number:_ **

_ I hope this is you green eyes _

Immediately her heart started racing, and she found herself with the biggest smile.

_ Oh my god! Cute waitress is this really you!? _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ My name’s Raven, but I’m glad you think I’m cute ;) _

_ Who wouldn’t think you are?? I’m Octavia btw (and I promise I didn’t forget your name) _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Well hi Octavia and sure you didn’t _

_ Hiiii!! And i didn’t!!!!  _

_ Sorry I’m just really surprised you actually texted me i didn’t think you would _

_ That had to have been the cheesiest thing I’ve ever done _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ No, no I liked it. I mean I’m very impressed by your poem, but if you didn’t want me to call why wouldn’t you just rhyme something with text? _

_ Hey don’t judge, rhyming is hard!!! _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Maybe you just need to up your rhyme game _

_ I’d like to see you try to come up with one! _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Oh I definitely could _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Violets are blue _

_ I just broke up with my ex  _

_ But now that I’ve got your number _

_ I’ve got a new cute girl to text :) _

_ Wow okay you were right _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Told you so _

Octavia’s thumbs hovered over her screen. She really hadn’t planned on getting any kind of response, let alone a very flirty and clearly interested response. Sucking up her fear, she decided it was now or never.

_ So I was thinking _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ Yeah? _

_ You brought me lunch today… _

_ Could I bring you to dinner sometime? _

**_Cute Waitress:_ **

_ I think I’d like that _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol okay so I tried Octavia's "move" one time because my friend thought it was hilarious when I told her about the poem I thought of, but it definitely didn't end like this. But what's the point of writing if you can't live vicariously through your characters??!
> 
> This was originally based on a slight prompt, but it ended up being this hot little mess (but not as hot as waitress Raven ;) 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and let me know if you have any requests!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but I can't be the only one who's like "yes it's bad to stereotype but some lesbian stereotypes are just so hot" tell me I'm not alone!!
> 
> I know I've been gone for a while, but I'm working on getting back into writing again, and I figured what better month to write about all I seem to know how to write about (gay shit) than pride month! So here we go! I'm really making an effort to write and post at least a little something each day, so if you have any recommendations or requests let me know!!
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
